turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Saul Goldman (Southern Victory)
Featherston first met Goldman in 1924, as TCCH opens. Goldman is already operating his radio station (did the text say it was the first or only studio?). Now I was reading up on some Richmond history and the article says its first radio station, WRVA, started broadcasting in 1925. Furthermore its owner was some tobacco company. I'd give HT the benefit of the doubt, but decided to mention this anyway. Jelay14 08:22, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. Well Richmond of TL-191 always was more modernized, being a national capital and all. On the other hand, if someone did operate a radio station ahead of schedule because of this, the economic disaster of the early 20s would likely have forced them to close it. As for the matter of ownership, could Goldman have been in their employ as COO of the station? Turtle Fan 18:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think the text of TCCH and later novels made it clear Goldman was the owner and manager of his radio station. Jelay14 18:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::I never paid much attention to anything relating to that question. I suppose his being so politically active would suggest he was in charge, however; if he had a boss, the boss would probably not have liked the endless barrage of Freedom!, especially during the stretch when Featherston was discredited. Turtle Fan 20:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Something Is He supposed to be Josef Goebbels :It's a bit more complex than that. Turtle Fan 03:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC) For some reason I always pictured him as Jason Alexander if they ever made a Southern Victory movie. Movie making paragraph "Goldman was also involved in the making of feature films, whose plots included elements promoting Freedom Party ideology - for example, presenting Blacks as a sexual threat endangering the happiness of White couples." While it's probably true that Goldman was involved in making such movies, it think that his title "Director of Communications" makes this fact clear without us having to make a point of saying it. :I'm not sure his office actually made the movies. My impression was that it reviewed and censored them with specific guidelines spelling out what was wanted. Something like Edmund Tilney's role in Ruled Britannia but on an industrial scale. ML4E (talk) 20:25, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "Jefferson Pinkard saw one of these films and fully took up its anti-Black message - which helped Pinkard overcome his last scruples about taking a central role in the Population Reduction, the mass killing of Blacks." I re-read that scene. It's a serial Pinkard watches in RE, when the SGW is in full swing. Certainly nothing in that scene suggests Pinkard needed that movie to get over some lingering doubts. Those had vanished long ago. TR (talk) 16:36, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :I think the paragraph is way too speculative, counter productive and inaccurate.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 17:02, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :I'm fine removing it. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:32, April 17, 2016 (UTC)